Okie Dokie Loki
by AlexMontgomery
Summary: Growing up, Loki received his fair share of punishments from Odin. Banishment to Ponyville was certainly his most cruel and unusual.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Ah… For the record, this story takes place after 'Keep Calm and Flutter On,' but before 'Just for Sidekicks' and 'Games Ponies Play.' Also know, I'm writing this as though 'Magical Mystery Cure' _**was**_ the series finale.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, or Marvel's The Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter One Sentencing and Meetings**

Loki considered himself many, many things. A skilled magician, a talented trickster, a charismatic gentlemen (when he wanted to anyway). But a fool was certainly not among those things.

As soon as Thor dragged him back to Asgard, like a petty criminal no less, Loki knew it was a matter of time until Odin found a suitable punishment. Of course, it took the All-Father quite some time actually make the sentence. The long day's turned into long weeks, which turned into a couple of months.

No doubt Thor, being the sentimental fool he was had pleaded with Odin to spare Loki's life. Frigga must have made her own please for him as well. By the time Loki was finally taken out of his cell, and brought to Odin, Loki had completely lost track of how many day's he had been there.

He was brought to the edge of their realm, it didn't take a genius to know what was in store for him. "Banishment to Earth?" Loki spat immediately. "If it's all the same, I would much rather stay in my cell."

"But you are not owed the kindness," Odin countered. So this was what it came to, Odin treating his 'son' like a petty criminal. Well, Loki expected as much. "Not now anyway. Until you have learned the weight of your crimes and realize the value of life, you are hereby stripped of your powers, and your titles. When the time comes, your powers will be returned."

Loki scoffed. "Might as well kill me right here," he said. He held his arms out to drive his point across.

"Then wait to grow old and die!" Odin argued. "Surely that will give you plenty of time to think. It would be wise to take advantage of that time."

"Like the time I spent in that cell!" the God of Mischief snapped. "If you were going to sentence me to death, they why not get it over with?! Why prolong the inevitable by sending me to Earth!"

"What I do, I do out of love!" Odin roared. Loki rolled his eyes at this. Whither or not Odin saw this, remained unknown. "But your crimes cannot go unpunished. Until penance is made, there is no welcome for you here. And Loki-"

Odin banged the end of his staff against the ground. Already Loki could feel his energy waning, and the eminence magic threatening to sweep him off his feet.

"I don't believe I said anything about earth."

* * *

A magical aura surrounded the hairbrush as Twilight Sparkle hastily ran it through her mane while running frantically through the library. "Where-is-it-where-is-it-_where-is-it?!_" the unicorn shouted. Books and bed sheets were thrown across the room via Twilight's magic.

"Relax Twilight," the voice of her assistant, Spike said. "I kept it with me all night."

Twilight Sparkle slid to a stop, allowing the dictionaries, and the hairbrush to fall to the floor. Standing beside her was Spike, with a note pad that served as her cheek list, and quill in his clawed hands. "Ah," Twilight sighed with relief. "Good… good… great!"

"What are you so freaked out about?" Spike asked with a shrug. "It's not like this is the first time either of the Princesses came to Ponyville for a visit."

"What?! Freaked out? I'm not freaked out! Whatever gave you that idea?!"

Less than impressed, Spike quickly glanced at the library, which currently looked like a hurricane just ran through. "Call it a hunch," he responded, completely deadpan.

"It was just one little freak out, Spike," Twilight said as the baby dragon hopped onto her back. "Nothing to worry about. We're just going to double check the preparation's for the day."

"Did Princess Celesita say why they were both coming for a visit?" the small dragon asked.

"I _think_," Twilight began, exiting the library. "It's for the third anniversary of Princess Luna's return. What better place to celebrate than Ponyville?"

Spike thought about it for a moment before he nodded in agreement. The two trotted down the street, checked in on the preparations, and said hello to anyone who greeted them. The local pony's were out and about town, finishing up with the decorations, or cleaning their shops and homes. Twilight smiled. If the rest of the day went like this until the Princesses arrived, then there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Oh, don't worry!" Mrs. Cake beamed. "We've got everything taken care of here, Twilight. Don't worry yourself over nothing."

"Just checking," said Twilight as she checked off one more thing on her list.

"She said don't worry Twilight!" her friend, Pinkie Pie said, carrying the Cake's toddler twins on her back. Pinkie gestured to the long table of prepared goods for the event. "I mean doesn't everything look just yummy enough to eat! Unless we have another parasprite invasion! Or! Or, or, or, Spike starts hoarding again!"

"Hey!" Spike shot back.

"Don't worry about it Spike," said Twilight. "We'll trust that everything is in more than capable hooves."

"Thank you for stopping by Twilight," said Mr. Cake as they left Sugar Cube Corner.

"Okay, Spike," said Twilight. "Where to next?"

"Em…" Spike scanned the list in his claws. "Checking the apple treats the Apples are making."

Twilight picked up the pace as they traveled to Sweet Apple Acer's. She expected to find the sweet smell of apple baked goods in the air, but found only the sent of fresh apples. "Maybe they're running behind?" Spike suggested.

"Maybe…" the purple unicorn's voice trailed off.

She approached the barn where she could hear muffled clatters and yelling. Cautiously, Twilight opened the door to find the Apple family surrounding a unicorn hogtied to a support beam, with gardening tools in the hooves. "What is going on here?!" the purple unicorn exclaimed.

"Twilight," Applejack approached her friend as the pitchfork she carried clattered to the ground. "We got a thief on our hooves!"

To drive her point across, Applejack pointed at the unicorn they had hogtied. He was a full grown stallion with a forest green coat, and a sleek black mane and tail. His muzzle was tied shut, and he didn't look very happy. But what struck Twilight as odd was his lack of a Cutie Mark. He had to be as old as her brother, Shining Armor, if not a little older, and this unicorn still hasn't found his special talent?

Twilight had definitely never seen him before. He wasn't from Ponyville. Perhaps he was from Fillydelphia or Manehattan. Canterlot even. "What did he take?" asked Twilight.

"What else!" Granny Smith added. "Plucked some of our apples right outta their trees! Isn't that right Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup," the stallion in question replied.

He had to be traveling then. He ran out of supplies, and came to the apple farm not realizing he was on someone property. Unfortunately, he had to steal from the Apple family. Obviously, they didn't take it well, even if it was a few apples. Twilight glanced back at the unicorn. She didn't like the air around him, it was like when Rainbow Dash's bragging was at it's worse. Accept this unicorn still needed a lesson in humility. "And that's why you haven't started yet?" Twilight asked.

"We can't leave him on his own!" shouted Apple Bloom. "He'll eat us out of house and home if we do!"

* * *

Curse them all. Odin. Thor. Those human's he allied himself with. The blasted ponies that tied him like a dead animal. All of them.

When Odin cast him out of Asgard, Loki found himself in the dark with four legs, a mane, a tail, and a horn protruding from his head. The first thing Loki realized was that this was not Midgard. No, no, this world seemed like the dream land of a human child.

Loki was malnourished after his time in his cell. After wandering around all night, into the morning, when he came across and apple orchard. He only took a few when this crazy family began treating him like some commoner. It was just a few apples, it wasn't like they wouldn't grow back.

"We can't leave him on his own!" shouted the smallest pony. "He'll eat us out of house and home if we do!"

The god of mischief rolled his eyes. Please, he didn't have Thor's bottomless pit of a stomach. He simply would have had his fill then be on his way. "Doubt he could do that," muttered the dragon on the purple unicorn's back.

The unicorn looked nervous, impatient. "Okay, how about this, he'll repay you by doing some work around the apple farm," suggested the unicorn.

No! Loki would not be someone's slave! He refused!

The orange pony exchanged looks with the older two, much to the little one's irritation. "Yeah," said the orange one. "I think we can agree to that."

"Good," the unicorn nodded. Her horn started glowing red. "I'll arrange something with Mayor Mare. He won't set hoof outside of Ponyville until he repays you."

Suddenly, Loki dropped. His bindings suddenly loosening. The gag slipped from his mouth. Getting back up, Loki tore out of the barn. He would be damned before he was someone's slave.

True, he did not have a plan. He didn't know where he was, or why the towns inhabitants were ponies. But, Loki was clever, he would come up with something. He would conquer this world, then Midgard, and finally, Asgard.

Loki suddenly felt a tug at his neck, then fell back. A lasso had tightened itself around his neck. "I thought you'd run," the purple unicorn said, trotting up to him. Her end of the rope glowed red, the same color as her horn, and levitated in front of her.

The dragon chuckled. "No one can pull a fast one on Twilight."

Loki stood back up and glared at the unicorn. "Look," she walked up to him. "It doesn't have to be difficult if you don't want it to. Just do the work the Apples assigned to you, and you'll be on your way."

The god of mischief continued to glare at the unicorn. She sighed. "I'm not going to let you go," she informed him. "Not until I've made arrangements with Mayor Mare. Frankly, I don't know you, therefore, I can't trust you yet."

"Well, there's something we can agree on," Loki said, finally.

"Like I said, it doesn't have to be difficult if you don't want it to. Why don't we just try to be friends here. I'm Twilight Sparkle," she gestured to the dragon. "And this is Spike."

"Hi," the dragon waved to him.

The pair stared at Loki, expecting him to give them his name. He sighed. His horn wasn't that sharp, so he couldn't use it to cut his way out. Until the rope left his neck, he would have to play along.

"Loki."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two Ponyville**

Loki was an odd one, Twilight concluded. Very odd. Either he was playing a head game with her, or he was completely inept with magic. No magic, no cutie mark. What, did he live under a rock? Wait, did Apple Bloom see his flank? Hopefully not, the filly and her friends would hassle Loki into joining their little club.

"Hey, Twilight," Spike whispered into her ear. "I don't like how this Loki character's staring at us."

"Just ignore it," Twilight advised. "He'll be off our hooves after we make his living arrangements."

That was the plan. Take him to Mayor Mare, explain the situation, then have everyone involved work out the finer details. A minor inconvenience today, but simple enough. Still, the Mayor was undoubtedly out and about herself. Until they found her, Twilight might as well show Loki some civility.

"I take it you're not from Ponyville," she said out loud.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" replied Loki. The sarcasm was dripping out of him like venom.

"Well, since you're stuck with me until I find the Mayor, I might as well show you around."

"It wouldn't appear that I have a choice in the matter."

"Look, I'm _trying_ to be civil here."

"Oh. Is _this_ what we're calling it?"

"Hey!" Spike shot back. "You're lucky Twilight's even treating you with this much decency. You'd still be hanging from the Apple's ceiling if it wasn't for Twilight."

"Oh yes," Loki's head tilted to the side. "Hanging from the ceiling, or have a rope around my neck. They're both _so_ comfortable."

"I'm not letting you run off," Twilight retorted.

"I won't run off."

"I don't believe you," Twilight said, turning her head back forward. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

* * *

Loki felt the rope tug his neck, forcing him to follow Twilight. The town she lead her two was filled with colorful equines. Some were unicorn's much like Twilight and himself, some had wings on their backs, and some were without either. Every pony were setting up tales, putting up decorations, or arranging flowers.

It was for a celebration of some sort.

"Oh, Twilight!" the gentle voice of a yellow Pegasus, with long a long, pink mane trotted up to the purple unicorn. "I thought you would like to know that rehearsal with the songbird's have been going - Eep!"

The Pegasus backed away slowly, her head lowered to avoid eye contact. Twilight looked behind her at Loki, then back at the cowering Pegasus. "It's okay, Fluttershy," said Twilight. "I'm just taking Loki to… you know, it's a long story."

The Pegasus, Fluttershy, muttered something under her breath, most likely to excuse herself. She ran off immediately after. "Sorry about that," Twilight sighed. "Flutter shy's a little… well shy."

"Really?" asked Loki. He scoffed. "A rather pathetic little thing."

"Hey!" Twilight snapped. If looks could kill, Loki would have died at least twice. "That's not fair! You don't even know her!"

"I know enough to know she was about to wet herself like a child."

The rope was suddenly tightened, and Loki was forced onto the ground when Twilight pulled downward. "And I know enough about you to know that you're a self-righteous… Ugh! What's you're problem?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, I would. I could try to-"

"Help?" Loki finished. He scoffed again, and rolled his eyes. "What could someone-"

"Somepony," Twilight corrected.

"_Someone_, like you do to help?"

"You won't know unless you give someone a chance!"

Her magic pulled him forward, with a speed that made it difficult for Loki to keep up on foot.

* * *

This pony was infuriating! What gave him the right to insult Fluttershy like that?! Thank Celestia she didn't hear him. It would have crushed her. It was just because Loki was someone new. Her shyness had gotten so much better since Twilight first met her. How could he say something like that? Like she was just a filly.

So Twilight dragged Loki across town for the rest of the afternoon. She ignored him as best as she could. Thankfully the Apple's arrived with their apple baked good's long before the Princesses arrived. She was just checking the preparations at town hall when she caught sight of the royal carriages in the sky.

Her heart started racing as she dragged Loki to the nearest fencepost she could find and tied him to it. She searched the area for someone to watch him, when she spotted a blue blur flying overhead. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called, waving an arm to get her attention.

"Hey, Twilight," the blue Pegasus greeted. "What's up?"

"This pony here," Twilight gestured to Loki. "Tried to steal from Applejack's family, he'll be working to pay them off, I'm watching him until we can come up with living arrangements with the Mayor. Can you watch him while I greet the Princesses, at least until dinner?"

"Say no more," Rainbow Dash said, giving her a salute.

"Thanks Rainbow."

Celestia's student took off running, to meet the Princesses just as their carriages landed. "Welcome, to Ponyville, Princess Celestia," Twilight greeted her teacher.

"Please Twilight," Celestia said with a gentle smile. "You don't need to be so formal. We've both been here before."

"Greeting's, Twilight Sparkle," Luna walked up beside her sister. "I hope you're doing well."

"I'm doing fine, thank you. It's really nice to see you again, Princess Luna."

Throughout the afternoon the Princesses mingled and chatted with their subject from Ponyville. Every so often, in town square, Fluttershy would conduct her songbirds to entertain the everypony.

By early evening dinner was served. A very long table was set with the two princesses at the head. While her mentor was distracted Twilight filled an empty plate of food for Loki. With the plate hovering above her head, the unicorn trotted over to Loki to find him asleep against the fence post, and no Rainbow Dash to guard him.

Twilight could feel her temper rise. "Rainbow Dash!" she turned her direction to the Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash had a mouth full of apple cobbler. She looked down at her friend in confusion. "Wut?" she asked with her mouth still full.

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

The Pegasus swallowed. "He wasn't doing anything bad," replied Rainbow Dash. "All he was doing was giving me a nasty look until he dozed off."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight poked Loki with her hoof. "Loki… Loki… _Loki!_"

On the third poke, the unicorn woke with a start. "I brought you something," Twilight said, lowering the plate in front of him. "I figured since you took some apple's, you were hungry."

Loki studied the plate for a few minutes. "Were you expecting something else?" asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure…" he mumbled.

"Twilight," Princess Celestia said, walking up to the pair. "You just disappeared so suddenly. I wanted to say before I forget how-"

The Princess paused in mid-sentence, her eyes locked on Loki. Twilight looked from one to the other in confusion. The look in her mentor's eye, she had only seen it when there was trouble brewing, but what kind of trouble could a unicorn who, apparently, couldn't perform even basic magic be?

Celestia brought a wing around Twilight, and ushered her so that their backsides were facing Loki. "Twilight, I want you to watch this pony," she said in a hushed tone. "Keep him with you at all times, do you understand?"

"Huh?" Twilight uttered. She was completely lost now. "Princess, I don't-"

"I'll explain as soon as I can. I just need you to trust me."

"Of course I do…"

"Good," Celestia said, her wings unfurling. "Please inform Luna that I had important business to attend to."

* * *

Celestia flew back to Canterlot Castle, and landed on the balcony of her chambers. Walking inside, she took a hard covered book from her shelf, and flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for.

Inhaling several times, the Princess closed her eyes, her long horn glowed yellow. The yellow aura quickly enveloped her body. Her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of glowing whites.

"Odin," Celestia said, her voice strong and clear. "Odin, King of Asgard."

* * *

Both his wife, Frigga and Thor discovered Loki's punishment. Frigga needed a little time to herself, she already lost Balder, and mourned another, who actually survived his ordeal. Thor, while having hope for his brother's redemption, understood that punishment was inevitable. Loki may have been his brother, but his actions were that of a criminal's that could not be left ignored.

Odin stood on a castle balcony. The world in which Loki was sent to would do him some good.

"Odin, King of Asgard."

At his side, the incorporeal image of a tall horse-like figure. The mare had a white coat, and pastel colors in her flowing mane. A long horn protruded from her forehead, and her wings were folded up at her sides. "Celestia," Odin greeted her. "I see you are doing well."

"I am not here for idle chat, Odin," said Celestia. "My student has found your son, Loki. What is he doing here in Equestira? Don't think I haven't heard about the damage he's done to your kingdom."

"And he's done much worse to the world of men," added Odin.

"So why send him to my kingdom? You know very well that we do not condone violence unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You are right. But, I have hope that your student is just what Loki needs right now. And right now, he needs a chance to learn the error of his ways. A second chance or else he'll be locked up for the rest of his life."

Celestia sighed. "That choice couldn't have been easy," she said sadly. "No one in Equestira knows that better than I. All right, I will keep Loki in the care of my student. But if I find he's been plotting something-"

"I will provide you with assistance, and bring him back to Asgard. I thank you for this, Celestia."

"Do not thank me just yet," the Equestiran Princess said before her image faded out.

* * *

Celestia slumped onto the floor as the yellow aura died down. "Tia!" Luna's concerned voice ran.

Her younger sister galloped up to her. "I'm all right, Luna," said Celestia.

"Tia, what's going on?" asked Luna. "Twilight said you left to take care of business…"

"It's alright. I have everything taken care of."

"But…"

"Luna, please, I have it taken care of."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three Party at Sugarcube Corner**

The library was quiet as it's three inhabitants were still asleep. Twilight stayed up late into the night, helping with cleanup duty after Princess Luna left. Due to Princess Celestia's warning, Twilight brought Loki into her home. Thankfully there was a spare bed and blankets.

Twilight did trust the Princess, but her behavior after seeing Loki confused her. The way she acted, all secretive, it was like Loki was somehow dangerous. The same unicorn that could not, apparently, use magic. What danger was there in a unicorn like that? Twilight wasn't about to say that earth ponies couldn't be dangerous, but most of their enemies could use magic.

The sun rose the next morning, filling the library with sunlight. Twilight was contemplating the idea of getting out of bed when the front door suddenly opened. Before the mare could react, the sounds of carnival music filled the room.

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome," _Pinkie Pie sang, bouncing around the room.

"_A fine welcome to you!  
__Welcome, welcome, welcome  
__I say how do you do?  
__Welcome, welcome, welcome,  
__I say hip hip hurray!  
__Welcome, welcome, welcome  
__To Ponyville today!"_

A timer suddenly went off, and confetti came bursting out of Pinkie's large music device. "Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

"What else…?" a half-awake Spike slurred, rolling over in his basket.

"What the…?" Loki murmured, climbing out of bed. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm gonna ask again," said Twilight. "Pinkie, what are you doing?"

"Welcoming Loki to Ponyville, duh!" her friend beamed. "I wanted to do it last night, but it got so late, and everyone looked so sleepy. So I figured I do it first thing in the morning!"

"Okay," Twilight brought a hoof to the side of her head. "How'd you get in?"

"Through the door, silly!"

"I _locked_ the door! Ugh, never mind."

"Anyhoof," Pinkie said, digging through a saddle bag. She pulled out two envelopes. "I just wanted to give you and Loki your invitations for tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Loki's welcome party!"

"My _what?!_" Loki demanded. "I'm not-"

"Don't worry," Twilight assured him. She took the invitations from Pinked and handed one to Loki. It proceeded to fall off his waiting hoof. "It's something of a Pinkie Pie tradition. Whenever there's someone new in Ponyville, Pinkie throws them a welcome party."

"You gotta come!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down in front of Loki. "What kind of welcome party would it be without the guest of honor!"

"We'll be there, Pinkie," said Twilight. "Loki should be done with today's work at the apple farm long before the party."

"Great!" the pink pony exclaimed. She slid on her saddle bag. "I gotta go now. So many ponies to invite, so little time!"

Humming to herself, Pinkie opened the door, and bounced out. "There's something wrong with her," Loki said bluntly.

"What?" Twilight questioned, her voice raising an octave. "No. Pinkie Pie's just…"

Loki gave her a dull, unconvinced look. "Fine," Twilight spat. "Point taken."

* * *

Loki pushed against the plow. Stupid Apple's and their stupid large field. It was just a few apples, it wasn't like it would have been a huge problem. Slave work, this was slave work. Prince of Asgard, would-be conqueror of earth, slave to ponies. How the mighty have fallen.

They must have been having a good laugh at him back on Asgard.

"Come _on_ Apple Bloom," he heard someone, a young girl, whine. "We have things we should be doing."

"You gotta see this for yourselves, though," Apple Bloom said. "I'm tellin' you, he doesn't have one."

Another voice scoffed. "Right."

Loki's eye wandered to the side. Staring at him was Apple Bloom, and two other fillies. The first was an orange Pegasus, with a magenta mane, and a white unicorn with a curly dull mulberry and pale rose mane. "Whoa, you weren't lying!" said the little Pegasus. "He really doesn't have a cutie mark!"

"A what?" Loki asked before stopping himself.

"A cutie mark," said the unicorn. "You know the mark you get when a pony finds their special talent."

Well, that explained the odd marks on everyone's rump. Could they have picked a name that sounded anymore stupid? Must have been degrading for the male population. "Yes, yes, I don't one, now, if you don't mind, I have work to-"

"Hey!" said the unicorn. "We should make him part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Great idea Sweetie Bell!" Apple Bloom beamed, bouncing in place. "We could help Mr. Loki find his special talent."

"That's not necessary," Loki said, as kindly as he could. He was getting a bit irritated, a mix of working in the hot sun, and being unable to take his anger out on Odin and Thor. These little fillies weren't helping. "Really. Now, if you please-"

"It'll be fun!" exclaimed Sweetie Bell. Her voice cracked on 'fun.' "You'll be our first stallion in the group!"

Apple Bloom looked at the Pegasus, who looked very lost in thought. She make circles in the ground with the tip of her hoof. "Somethin' wrong, Scootaloo?" the young earth pony asked. "You don't want Mr. Loki in the Crusade?"

"It's not that," said Scootaloo. "I was just thinking… If a grown-up pony like Mr. Loki still doesn't have his, cutie mark yet, we might have little hope of finding ours…"

"Oh yeah…" Sweetie Bell said, lowering her head.

"I didn't think about that," added Apple Bloom.

The three were silent for a few moments. Rolling his eyes, Loki pushed at the plow again. "Quick!" Scootaloo shouted suddenly, it nearly startled him. "What haven't we tried yet?"

"Detectives?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"As good as any, let's go!"

"We gotta stop by Rarity's, too!" Sweetie Bell said as the fillies ran off. "We gotta make a uniform for Mr. Loki!"

"Right!"

The three disappeared into the distance, leaving Loki both irritated and confused. Shaking his head, he went back to work. These ponies were strange creatures. Not as petty as humans, but still very strange.

Late in the afternoon, Twilight trotted up to Applejack's side. "Any problems?" she asked.

"Nah," Applejack said with a shake of the head. "He works like he never worked a day in his life, but he wasn't complainin'. Out loud at least."

Twilight stared at Loki. He was still working the plow, and like Applejack said, he wasn't complaining. But if the look on his face meant anything, he was angry. Angry at the situation, and angry at something else, but Twilight couldn't tell what. If Princess Luna's story taught her anything, is that anger usually disguised pain. Loki must have had quite a story to tell.

"Twi, do you know anything about this stallion?" asked Applejack.

"Not really…"

"And your lettin' him live with you?!"

"Princess Celestia wanted me to watch him."

"And she wanted us to reform Discord."

"Fluttershy got to him."

"I'm just sayin', you know nothin' 'bout this Loki character," said Applejack. "You could be headed for trouble."

"The Princess would have told me if he was," argued Twilight. She sighed. "I don't think it'll last long anyway. Are you coming to Sugarcube Corner tonight?"

"Might as well," sighed Applejack. "For Pinkie Pie, at least."

"As good a reason as any," said Twilight. "Loki, time to go!"

The stallion was all too ready to take off the harness that attached him to the plow. Twilight wasn't sure if it was just Loki being rash, or if it was a genuine struggle to get the harness off him. He needed Applejack's help to get it off.

"Have fun?" Twilight asked him as they headed towards the library.

"You're kidding?" asked Loki.

"No."

"Yes, it was _fun_," he replied. The sarcasm was very hard to miss. Granted it was clear that he wasn't trying to hide it. "It was _fun_ being treated like a slave-"

"Our definitions of 'slave' must be very different," replied Twilight. "I thought you were being treated very hospitable."

She remembered what Applejack said. That it was like Loki had never worked a day of his life. He must have been a sheltered filly growing up. Well, that explained a few things.

* * *

A good washing helped to lift Loki's mood slightly. Although that was quickly forgotten when Twilight dragged him to Sugarcube Corner, the bakery Pinkie Pie worked as a live-in apprentice. "Remind me again why I have to go?" Loki asked. He walked along side Twilight, who allowed Spike to ride on her back.

It was late afternoon, nearly twilight. Most of the houses were darkened. Only the Sugarcube Corner seemed alive at the moment. "Of course," said Twilight. "It'll be the perfect way to get to know everyone in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie's parties are usually pretty fun."

The only way Loki could see himself enjoying this if there was an abundance of alcohol. At least it would have made the experience a little less painful. But, he doubted that would be the case. These pony's didn't seem like the type.

Sugarcube Corner was filled with colorful ponies, chatting, eating, and drinking. Loki made himself comfortable by the punchbowl. This was dumb. Idiotic. And above all _pointless_. His muscles ached from plowing, and possibly walking on all fours. He just wanted to get some rest.

"You must be Loki," a unicorn said trotting up to him. She was white, with a long, curled, purple mane. "Oh, my, aren't you a handsome fellow. Though, you're mane is a bit long for you. Might I suggest a little trim and you'll have all the mare's graveling at your hooves."

"Yes, I am far overdue, aren't I?" Loki said, mostly to himself. Before he was sent to Ponyville his hair had reached his shoulders, and was very greasy. The grease had been taken care of by now, but, the mare had a point.

"Oh, darling, you _must _stop by boutique," the unicorn went out. "I can already picture a suite just dashing for you."

"No thank-"

"Free of charge of course. For your first visit. It shouldn't take me long to have the design ready, I'll just take your measurements when you stop by, then give you a quick tour."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the small voice of Fluttershy came up to the two. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Fluttershy," said the unicorn. "I was discussing a suite made just for Loki here."

"Really," Loki said firmly. "I-"

"If Rarity's making it, I'm sure you'll just love it," Fluttershy smiled at him. "She's the best in Ponyville."

"Please, darling," said Rarity, with her own smile. "You're making me blush."

Loki needed to get away. One way or another, politely or otherwise. "Excuse me, ladies," he said. He backed up bumping into a wall-eyed Pegasus, gathering muffin's into her arms. "I need a bit of air."

"Of course," said Fluttershy. "It is getting a little stuffy in here, isn't it?"

"Terribly so," Rarity agreed, fanning herself with her hoof.

"See you lost the lasso," new voice rang in his ear. Looking up Loki found the blue Pegasus with the rainbow mane. "Gotta say, you looked better with it."

"Now, Rainbow Dash," Rarity scolded. "I'm sure Loki went through a terrible ordeal before Applejack's family found him."

Loki rolled his eyes, they had no idea. "Yeah, I could tell," Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle. "Twilight had me watch him last night, and he was snoozing like a baby."

"Well, let's just say I had a long night," Loki said, glaring at the Pegasus.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "If you had a bedtime, you could've just said so."

"Excuse me," Loki huffed, as he continued his trek for the door.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolded again.

"What?!"

"That wasn't nice," said Fluttershy. "Twilight thinks he went through something very bad before coming here."

"Oh…" Rainbow Dash looked down. "I-I didn't mean anything buy it. I was just teasing…"

"We know that, Rainbow," Rarity said geminately. "But does Loki know that?"

Pushing himself out of the bakery Loki looked up at the night sky with distain. They would all pay for this. Thor, Odin, the rest of the Avengers. Then he would conquer Asgard and Earth. But, this world would be the first to fall. Once Loki conquered this world, he would have the last laugh.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

**Authros Note:** This chapter felt like I wouldn't reach the end. Namely because things got a little hectick in my life.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four Once Smitten Twice Fluttershy**

It was official. At least three, maybe even five ponies were going to be roasted over a fire, the devoured by Loki. He had a craving for meat, and unfortunately equines, obviously, would not eat anything with a face. Especially something that could talk too. He had a bit of a nasty shock when Granny Smith had him milk the cows. "You could've just asked, hon," the cow said, nearly sending Loki into a panic. Thinking about it, weren't there a few donkey's in Ponyville?

Loki's muscles arched for days one end. It must have been a week, and he still woke up terribly stiff. And he was _still_ doing work on that damned apple farm!

Sweat clung to his body as he kicked at the apple tree. Apples rained down around him, two of them hitting him in the back of the head, and a was lodged onto his horn. Why did he feel like Heimdall was having a good laugh at him? No, there was no feeling. He _had_ to be laughing at him.

Lowering his head to the ground, Loki lifted his hooves to his horn, in an attempt to remove the apple. "Ah wouldn't do that if I were you," Applejack said. She trotted up to him a pitcher balanced on the top of her Stetson, and a drinking glass on her back. "You're just gonna get another one stuck."

He scowled at this. It was annoying. It made him feel like he was going to topple over. "Though you might be thirsty," Applejack said, placing the glass down. She filled it with the contents of the pitcher. "Fresh apple juice, courtesy of Granny Smith."

Keeping his eyes locked on Applejack, Loki lowered his muzzle, into the glass and began to gulp the juice down. He still hadn't figured out how to pick up things without fingers. "Ya know, the least you could do is say 'thank you,'" said Applejack.

Loki looked back up at her. The glass stuck to his face, and only half-empty. "All right," the orange pony said, forcefully removing the glass, freeing Loki's mouth. "I'm through beatin' a dead horse, so let me make myself clear. I'm not gonna pretend to know why Princess Celestia wants you to stay with Twilight, but you give her and Spike a lick of trouble you'll have her friends and Ponyville to answer too. Got it?"

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was still above these petty creatures. Her little threat didn't scare him. "I asked you a question," Applejack said irritably.

"Yes," Loki replied dully.

"Good," the mare turned herself around, taking the glass and pitcher with her.

Over the week Loki, Twilight, and Spike developed something of a routine. Twilight would wake him up in the morning, and after eating, he made his way to Sweet Apple Acers. He would be assigned his jobs for the day then return to the library late in the afternoon, early evening. After eating again, Loki all but collapsed into bed. Twilight usually stayed up late into the night, studying.

Tonight, however, Loki found himself feeling more awake at this hour than he had felt in a long time. Partially because he wasn't looking forward to his usual bought of nightmares. They were usually the same. His fall from the Bifrost, Thanos rescuing him. The immense heat that left him begging for release. No. Don't think about it. _Do not _think about it.

As per usual, Twilight had her nose buried deep in her book, while Spike munched away at a small collection of gems, something else that took Loki by surprised the first time he saw it.

Loki sat around, rather bored. None of the tittles in the library meant anything to him. What did ponies do for entertainment?

The sound of a book snapping closed caught his attention. The book hovered in front of Twilight before her magic placed it down at the sight. Her magical aura surrounded another book off the shelf, and it sailed over to her. "How do you do that?" Loki found himself asking.

"Huh?" Twilight asked as she glanced over her shoulder. "You mean magic?"

Loki nodded. It made him sick to his stomach to think he was about to ask for help from something below him. But, if he had the ability to use magic, not the magic he was used to, but magic all the same, he was going to learn how.

This seemed to greatly confuse Twilight. "You really don't know anything about magic?" she asked. "Not even the basics?"

He remained silent. That was answer enough for her. Her aura surrounded her horn, and a new book sailed out of it's spot on the shelf. "Well, then," she said. Her magic suddenly lifted Loki off the floor, and right beside her. "If you really want to learn how to use magic, you're going to have to do the work yourself. I'm willing to give you a few pointers, but you're on your own."

Loki felt liked that green beast has just grabbed a hold of him and tossed him around the room again. "I-"

"I went through the books too when I started learning," said Twilight. She had on a rather cheeky grin. "If a little filly can do it with no problem, I don't see why a big, strong stallion like yourself can't."

And just like that Loki added something new to his routine. Reading the books Twilight laid out for him on beginner's magic. As annoying as it was, it brought him back to his boyhood, the tutors he loved to torment with his bouts of mischief. Odin scolding both him and Thor for their behavior. And studying magic, and developing his abilities, all in the vain hopes of pleasing Odin, and gaining Thor's recognition as his equal. Long before all his hopes were dashed by that one, undeniable truth.

Loki read up on magic theory, and how to channel his energy through his horn. He tried to turn the page with magic more than once, to no avail. To be fair, the books did say that it took practice. But Loki didn't feel like being _fair_. He wanted the knowledge and abilities to rule this world _now_. He wanted to make them pay; Odin, Thor, the Avengers, all of Asgard and Midgard.

He had to give this world some credit though. Their citizen's weren't as petty as those on Midgard. All ways fighting amongst themselves, murdering each other. The world would have been perfect under his reign. They needed him. This world, Equestria, while still painfully flawed, they faired better than humans.

Loki stifled a yawn after working at the apple farm. Surely he had to be nearly done. Nearly two weeks of slave work, it had to be enough to paid for a few apples. Ponyville was settling down for the day. It seemed like everyone was a bit dreary that afternoon, Loki wondered if he could stay awake during his studying.

That was when he was nearly trampled by various animals. First it was a few dogs, a cat, a couple of rabbits, and woodland creatures. Then came a bear, elephant, a few monkey's, exotic birds, and a lion. "Wait, please!" a gentle voice cried out.

The yellow Pegasus, Fluttershy, flew past Loki, crying out for the animals to stop. She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Loki," she said happily. "Please, can you help me?"

"What is with all these animals?" he asked.

"Some of the zoo's in Equestira drop over a few animal's for met to watch while they do some renovations," she said. "These friends are from the zoo in Fillydelphia. I startled the lion, and the other's went crazy. Please! I need a little help."

What a waist of time. Loki was a bout to out right decline. Until he got a look at Fluttershy's big, expressive eyes. She looked like she was about to start crying, completely overwhelmed by the situation. Something about those pleading eyes… Even Loki was surprised when he said yes.

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy beamed. "I'll round up the birds first, then catch up with you in a moment."

"But I don't know anything about-!" Loki tried to argue. It was too late, however. Fluttershy had flown off after the exotic birds.

It was down right mind-boggling that a timid pony like Fluttershy would care for animals like these. Bears and lions. How the pitiful Pegasus stayed alive with them was a miracle in and of itself.

Loki came across the elephant first, trying to find it's way into Sugar Cube Corner. Understandably, the store's owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had locked the door and closed the shutters. They only opened whenever Pinkie Pie got a peek at the elephant. Loki half-suspected she tried to go outside and play with it.

"All right, you stupid thing," Loki muttered under his breath. He approached the large creature slowly. "You are going to listen to me, and we're going to get this over with."

The elephant looked over it's shoulder. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" he asked with a scowl. "You really are no different than that Banner monster. Just as primeval, only good for dis-"

The elephant rapped it's trunk around Loki's body and tossed him into the air. "No!" Loki exclaimed as he felt back into the elephant's grasp. "I will not be treated like this! I am god! I am-"

He was tossed into the air again. Catching him, the animal sat itself down, and playfully tossed Loki into the air as though he were a child's plaything. Loki tried to channel the magical energy into his horn, he wanted to will this oaf of a creature into the air, into oblivion. But not even a spark shot out of his horn.

Useless.

"That's enough!" Fluttershy suddenly scolded. She hovered in front of the elephant's line of sight, her front hooves crossed over her chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Loki is not your toy, he's a friend. You could have hurt him. Or worse! Now. Put. Him. Down."

The elephant was hesitant at first. He pulled his trunk, and by extension Loki, closer to him. Fluttershy's glare hardened. "I said, put him down. _Now._ Don't make me repeat myself again."

The animal was more obedient this time around. He place Loki back onto his hooves. It's trunk uncoiled around him. "Now, say you're sorry," Fluttershy instructed.

A couple of toots came out of the elephant's trunk. The force was enough to blow back his mane, messing it up. "There, now," smiled the yellow Pegasus. The elephant tried to hide itself behind it's ears. "Oh, don't worry. I know you just wanted someone to play with. But you need to ask if you want to play with ponies like that. Also, you need to be careful. You don't want to hurt someone, do you?"

The elephant shook it's head. "I didn't think so," Fluttershy said, landing beside Loki. "Why don't you help us find the rest of our friends? Would you like that?"

It trumpeted happily. Loki stared intently at the Pegasus in front of him. That was almost impressive. _Almost. _But he just could not grasp that it was the same timid pony who just talked down a creature more than twice her size. "Some times you need to be firm, but fair," she said suddenly. "Nothing good happens if you lose your temper."

"It was just a fluke," Loki said concluded. "You need force. That sort of thing… That sort of _kindness_ won't get you anywhere."

Fluttershy took off into a trot. Her elephant friend, and Loki followed close behind. "There was a time I didn't think kindness was that effective either," she admitted. "But, lately I've come to a better understanding that showing kindness is a form of strength."

Kindness as strength. What an idea. How would that work? _Hug_ your enemies into submission?

Well, Loki had to be grateful to Fluttershy for already rounding up the birds. If he had no idea how they were supposed to round up the other animals, the birds would have been impossible. The bear, and lion were easy enough to find, but the smaller animals hid in some of the most ridiculous of places.

Two hours must have passed when Fluttershy announced they found the zoo's animals. "Excellent," Loki breathed out. At this rate, he wasn't sure if he would have it in him to study tonight.

"Yup," Fluttershy nodded. "I think we have every… Oh, no!"

And they still have one left. Well, no. He searched high and low for these damned animals. He was exhausted, and hot, and sweating up a storm. He was going to go back to the library, clean up, then sleep.

Loki suddenly felt a pair of strong legs push off against the back of his head. His face quickly became familiar with the ground as a small, white rabbit ran off. "Angel Bunny!" cried Fluttershy. She was frantic. Even more so than when the animals broke out.

"What's the problem?" Loki asked lacking empathy. "So one rabbit's missing. I doubt this 'zoo' will mind."

"No!" the yellow Pegasus shouted, well what she considered shouting. "Angel's _my_ pet bunny! I can't go home without him!"

This world _had _to be effecting Loki's mind in some twisted way. One look into Fluttershy's big eyes, and he found himself trudging forward after Angel. "I'll take the other's back home," said Fluttershy. "Angel can be a bit of a hoof-full. If you can get him to stay in one place, I'll talk to him."

His hoof's dragged in the dirt road. How in the name of Nine did he get himself into this?

It was this world. It had to be. Being in this world had to be messing with Loki's mind. Why else would he have said yes to that pitiful Pegasus? _Twice._ It was logical enough. The longer he stayed in this world, the longer it messed with his mind.

Or maybe it wasn't the world, just Fluttershy. Yes, it _must_ have been Fluttershy herself. Something about her eyes made it impossible to resist.

Okay, both ideas were preposterous. What the heck was he thinking?

A white blur crossed his path. It had to be Angel. Following close behind, Loki found the little rabbit in question scurrying through waste pails between a couple of houses. How was he supposed to keep the damn thing still?

When he moved a hoof forward, Angel leapt to side. When moved the other hoof, the rabbit leapt to the other side. "Fine," Loki said darkly. "You want to play this game? I never lost."

Their eyes locked on each other. Neither made a move, but anticipating each other. A golden yellow aura surrounded Loki's horn, then surrounded the waste pail Angel searched through.

Unlike the smooth, skillful levitation Twilight the bucket leapt off the ground, and slammed over Angel. "Loki!" he heard.

Turning around, he found Twilight walking up to him with a smile on her face. "Not bad for your first levitation," she said with all sincerity.

"I wouldn't call it 'levitating,'" he mumbled bitterly.

"Hey, not everyone get's it perfectly in the beginning. What were you doing? I noticed you were late, and thought something happened at the apple farm. But Applejack said you left."

"There you are," Fluttershy said from overhead. She landed beside the waste pail. "Oh, hello Twilight!"

"Hey, Fluttershy. What's going on?"

The Pegasus explained what happened with the animals, how she ran into Loki, his misadventure with the elephant, and rounding up the animals. "But Angel must have gotten a little too excited, so Loki went looking for him while I took care of the others," Fluttershy finished. She blinked. "Where is Angel?"

There was a tapping from the pail beside her. When Fluttershy lift up, Angel was covered in food scraps, looking very, very unhappy. "Oh, well…" his owner's voice trailed off. "Angel was do for a bath anyway. I can't thank you enough, Loki. I'm sorry I took up your evening."

"Hey," Twilight said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure Loki was happy to help."

'_Wrong,' _he thought with a roll of the eyes.

Twilight and Fluttershy said there goodbye's, and each walked off to their respective homes. Loki could feel dreariness begin to kick in. "I'm honestly surprise," said Twilight. "I thought you didn't like Fluttershy. Did you learn something about her?"

Was it necessary for him to answer? No. But, he was certain Twilight wouldn't drop it until he did. What did he learn about her? "She's tougher than I originally gave her credit for," Loki admitted. "It was head to believe the timid Pegasus I first met could talk down a creature more than twice her size with such command."

"See," the purple unicorn said smugly. "She just needs to be comfortable with someone first."

So, Loki was wrong about something. What did that change? These ponies would share the same fate when he was strong enough. First, he needed a plan. Surely there was something in Twilight's books he could use.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I SWEAR TO CELESTIA AND LUNA I DID NOT MEAN TO PUT THIS OFF FOR SO LONG! A few days turned into a few weeks, which turned into a couple months. Plus I'm nearly done another story, therefore super excited.

But, I found a video of Tom Hiddleston as SDCC dressed up and in character as Loki. Good thing I don't want kids, my overlies didn't make it. And the MLP Season 4 animatic. Both really helped me get back on track with this.

I admittedly feel bad when it comes to Thor: The Dark World. I could kinda care less about the plot I just want to an excuse to see Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth, _and_ Christopher Eccleston in the same movie. I would have squeed _so bad _when I learned Eccleston would be Malekith the Accursed if my nephew wasn't sleeping in the next room. I'll _happily _consider this compensation for Eccleston not taking part in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special.


End file.
